Power operators for hinged windows such as casement and awning windows are known in the art. Typically, a drawback of such operators has been that the locks for such windows have been entirely separate, thus requiring sensing devices, triggers, or torque sensing devices to determine that the window is unlocked upon or before actuating the power drive, so as to protect the drive mechanism or window from damage. These prior methods have involved multiple motors, planetary gear systems and triggers that not only need to be precisely aligned and maintained to operate properly, but also additional complexity, and associated cost to build, install, and maintain.
What is needed in the industry are apparatuses and methods that integrate the power drive for a swinging window with the lock mechanism, so as to reduce complexity, and reduce costs to build, install, and maintain a powered window drive mechanism.